Holiday Miracles
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *Part of The Truth Shall Set You Free* Dean has never really been in a Christmas mood due to his past. Christa vows to change that when they spend Christmas with her family. Will she succeed at giving her boyfriend a great Christmas? Dean AmbrosexOC Rated M just in case!
1. Preparing For Christmas

Hello! Happy Holidays everybody! Another WWE story and it involves my OC Christa and Dean Ambrose... and it's Christmas related! My friend Angelgirl16290 had an idea for a story for these two and she wanted me to write it, so I am. :) And she's kinda... co-writing it with me so this is not all made up by me. I don't even know what's gonna happen next chapter and I don't know how long this story will be! X)

Anyway, this story is rated M... just to be safe! With Dean and Christa, who knows what will happen with them?

Christa and her family belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday Miracles<strong>

**Chapter 1: Preparing For Christmas**

_Friday, December 19__th__, 2014_

It was a few days before Christmas and over at their house in Cincinnati, Ohio, Christa Sullivan was finishing packing up her presents for her family. She along with her boyfriend were going to spend Christmas with her family, but her boyfriend wasn't feeling it.

"I don't get it, Christa. What's so special about Christmas?" Jonathan Good asked as he sat on the couch and had a beer.

"Christmas is when you spend time with the people you love." Christa explained. "And this year I'm going to make sure you have the best Christmas ever."

"Christa, I love you but for the past few years, my Christmases haven't exactly been...jolly or however you put it." Jon said putting his beer down. "Besides, would your family actually want me there?" He asked.

Christa turned around and looked at her boyfriend, "Jon, you probably haven't noticed but since we've been together, my family has approved of me being with you. Even my dad, who was always strict about who I was with, said he's never seen me this happy and has never seen a guy who has cared so much for me." Christa said. "And I'm going to turn your Christmases around starting this year, whether you want to or not."

"So I'm really being forced in the Christmas spirit, aren't I?" Jon asked with a smile.

"You can say that, yeah." Christa chuckled. "But that's because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I love you too, Christa. Give me time and I'll try to be in the spirit, okay?" Jon asked. "I'm just not used to this whole Christmas thing... but I'll try for you." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jon." Christa smiled back. "I will make sure things go good this year. That is a promise."

"I trust you." That's when Jon leaned in and kissed Christa on the lips. Christa returned the kiss and deepened it. They held the kiss in for a few seconds before breaking it. After the kiss ended, Christa grinned before turning around and going back to her packing.

Jon stood up and began to pack his things as well. As he was packing, he wondered how many people were going to be spending Christmas with them.

"Hey Christa, how many people are going to be at your parents' house besides us and your parents?" Jon asked.

"Well my brothers Curtis and Chris will be there, my little sister Caylee lives with Mom and Dad so she'll be there of course, Curtis will probably bring his wife Lena with along with the kids and… that's about it." Christa said.

"Not too bad." Jon said with a small shrug.

"Yeah, we'll handle it. Don't worry." Christa said.

"And since your sister-in-law is coming with the kids, I can finally meet Devon, right?" Jon asked.

"That is correct." Christa nodded. "And from what I heard from Curtis, he's excited to meet you." She zipped up her duffle bag. "Alright, everything is packed and ready to go."

After feeding their daughter Rayna, changing her diaper, and putting her to bed, Christa and Dean headed to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>"Jon! Wake up! I forgot to set the damn alarm! We got to go!"<p>

The next morning, Christa woke up, frantically running around the house getting ready; getting her clothes on, getting Rayna ready, and making sure Jon was getting ready and he was. Both their flights were leaving at nine o'clock and they were supposed to be there forty-five minutes ago to go through security. But of course Christa forgot to set the alarm, reason for their rushing.

Fifteen minutes after waking up, they were able to make it out of the house and towards the airport five minutes later. Luckily it wasn't too busy at the moment, so they got in pretty quick.

"You got your ticket?" Christa asked.

"Got it." Jon said, showing his ticket. Jon wasn't going with Christa to her family's right away. He had WWE house shows and Raw to do before he could join her.

"You got everything?" Christa asked.

"Yep, I think so." Jon said. "As soon as Raw is finished, I'm getting on the first plane to Rapid City to be with you."

"Good luck." Christa said before Jon wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips into a passionate sloppy kiss. Their tongues swirled in each others mouths and loud pants escaped their mouths, they didn't give a crap if anyone around them was watching them.

"Hey! Go do that somewhere else! This is a public place!" A man yelled out at them.

"Screw you!" Christa shouted back at the man as she kept on kissing.

A minute later and their kiss finally broke. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"I'll be there…" Jon whispered to her.

"I trust you…" Christa whispered back. "Now go!"

"I love you!" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before running off to his terminal with Christa grabbing her bags and Rayna in her carrier and running to her terminal.

* * *

><p>Not a very long chapter, but it's a start. What will happen next chapter? ...I dunno, I guess I'll see when Carrie and I figure it out. X)<p> 


	2. Meeting the Family

*Yawns* Hey guys, Merry Christmas Eve... at least right now. I just finished up this chapter, let's see what happens with Dean and Christa here.

Warning: Implied sex! Good thing the rating is M!

Christa and her entire family belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting the Family<strong>

_Tuesday, December 23__rd__, 2014_

After a morning and almost a whole afternoon of going last minute Christmas shopping with her family, Christa was driving back to the house. She didn't think she needed to buy anything else, so she decided to head back home. Not only that, but she also needed to feed Rayna as well.

As Christa stopped at a red light, her cell phone rang. She took it out of her purse as she stopped and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Christa." _The voice on the other line greeted; it was Jon.

"Jon!" Christa greeted back happily. "How are you doing?"

"_Eh, not too bad. I'm just excited to see you and Rayna again." _Jon replied. He then asked, _"Where are you at right now?"_

"I'm on my way back to the house while the rest of my family is still shopping." Christa said. "You at the house already?"

"_Actually…" _Jon let out a sigh, _"…My flight has been delayed, so I probably won't make it there until either very late tonight or tomorrow. Weather is pretty bad over here and I don't know when my flight will leave."_

"Oh man…" Christa groaned. "Sorry about that, baby."

"_It's all right, babe." _Jon assured. _"I'll be there, I promise."_

"I know you will be." Christa said. "Call me when you touch down here, okay?"

"_I will. Love you, sweetheart."_

"I love you too. Bye." Christa hung up her phone and continued driving.

Christa arrived at the Sullivan house a few minutes later. The house was a really large one with it containing six bedrooms; four for the kids who were Christa and her three siblings (with Caylee being the only one left living in the house), one for the parents, and the extra one was a guest room, which was where Rayna, Devon, and Curtis's four year old daughter Nicole were sleeping during this week. Christa drove her car into the driveway, grabbed her things as well as Rayna's carrier, and used her spare key to unlock the door.

After setting down her bags of the stuff she bought on the table in the kitchen, Christa took Rayna out of her carrier and began to breastfeed her. She gently sat down on the couch and let Rayna feed. Twenty minutes later and Rayna was finished with her feeding, laying on Christa's chest fast asleep. Carefully getting up, Christa took Rayna to the guest room and set her down in the crib, letting her sleep.

Christa went into the kitchen and grabbed her bags off the table. She headed towards her bedroom she was staying in, which was her actual bedroom when she lived in the house, and opened the door. What she saw when she opened the door made her drop her bags to the floor and stare in shock.

On top of her bed in her room was Jon, laying there wearing nothing but black boxers and a smirk on his face. His hands were behind his head and there was a bit of hair in his face.

"Hey babe." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You… You said your flight was delayed!" Christa said.

"Well surprise! I'm here!" Jon smiled, throwing his arms out.

"And another thing, how did you know this was my room?" Christa asked, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"It wasn't too hard." Jon said. "It was the only room in the house that was covered in heavy metal band posters." He pointed all around the room. All the walls were covered in posters of Slayer, Slipknot, Metallica, Mudvayne, Nine Inch Nails, and many others.

Christa chuckled as she walked over and sat on the side of the bed, "Yeah, this is how it started when I was sixteen and it hasn't changed."

"I like it, it suits you." Jon said. He then grabbed Christa with one arm and pulled her against him into a kiss. Christa instantly kissed back and heated the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. They broke after a few seconds and stared at each other. "God I missed you…" Jon whispered.

"I missed you too…" Christa whispered back.

The smirk reappeared on Jon's face, "Hey, since your family is still out, why don't we…" He slipped Christa's shirt off, showing her green bra, "Have some time to ourselves before they get home?"

"Not sure when they'll be back, but sure." Christa smirked back and pushed off her pants, her matching green panties showing. She got on top of Jon and giggled. "Let's do it."

"Oh we will…" Jon chuckled before pulling Christa close again and kissing her. The two began to roll around on the bed.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Christa and Jon cuddled against each other, panting for breath as they laid under the black covers. Sweat was visible on their foreheads and their hair was messed up. Jon turned his head and kissed Christa's forehead.<p>

"I really needed that…" Jon panted.

"So did I… Thanks for the suggestion." Christa said.

"No problem." A small laugh escaped from Jon's mouth. "We fucked for thirty minutes and your family is still not home. Wonder what's taking them."

"It's a big family, it usually did take a while to shop, especially when we were kids." Christa said. Just then, Christa's cell phone rang again. She grabbed it from the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Christa, are you there?"_

"Oh yeah, Mom. It's me." Christa answered.

"_Are you doing okay back at home?" _Christa's mom asked.

"I'm doing fine. And Jon's here so be ready to introduce yourselves." Christa said.

"_Wonderful!" _Christa's mom happily said. _"We're on our way home right now. We should be there in about five minutes."_

"Okay, Mom. See you in five." Christa said before hanging up. "They're on their way home right now."

"Time for us to get dressed then." Jon said as the two got out of the bed and put their clothes back on.

Once they got their clothes on, they sat on the couch and waited for everyone to arrive. And right on time, the door opened with Christa's chattering family members filling the house. Curtis, his wife Lena, and Devon and Nicole were the first ones in.

"Grandma, can I have a cookie?" Devon asked before he turned his head and saw Christa and Jon standing up from the couch. The eight year old black haired boy froze and his eyes went wide when he saw Jon.

"Here's your cookie, Devon." Christa's mom walked over and held a cookie for Devon. But Devon wasn't paying attention. "Devon, something wrong?"

Devon slowly pointed to Jon, "Dean Ambrose… It's Dean Ambrose, Grandma!" The boy's face lit up at this.

Jon wasn't sure how to feel, seeing his girlfriend's biological son now adoptive nephew being really happy to see him.

"DEAN AMBROSE!" Devon shouted with a huge smile on his face.

Christa chuckled, "I forgot to tell you… you're his favorite WWE Superstar."

"So I am, huh?" Jon asked, looking down at Devon with a smile.

"Okay Devon, calm down." Christa's mom wrapped the boy up in a little hug to calm him down a bit. "Glad to see you again, Jon. And this time we actually see you in person and not on Skype."

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Sullivan." Jon said.

"Please, call me Lindsay." The brown haired mother politely assured. She pointed to the rest of her family coming into the house, starting with Christa's dad, "You remember Marvin, and you already know Curtis." She introduced the rest of the family. "This is Curtis's wife Lena and their daughter Nicole. This is Caylee; my youngest, there's Chris, and of course here's Devon."

"You're awesome, Dean!" Devon shouted, smiling again. "Boo Bray Wyatt!"

"Actually Devon, there's a reason Dean's here with us." Christa said. "He's… my boyfriend."

Devon's face lit up even more at her saying that, "YOU'RE DATING DEAN AMBROSE, AUNT CHRISTA?! THAT'S SO COOL!" Even though Devon was technically Christa's son and he knew about it since he was four, he called Curtis and Lena Mom and Dad due to them being his guardians.

"You can call me Jon, Devon. Jon is my real name." Jon said with a small chuckle.

Devon gave a chuckle himself, "Okay Jon… still so cool!"

After everyone put their bags away, Lindsay headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner."

* * *

><p>"That was a great dinner, Lindsay." Jon commented once everyone was finished eating dinner.<p>

"Thank you, Jon." Lindsay thanked as she put the dishes in the sink to wash them.

"Devon, Nicole, go brush your teeth and head on to bed. I'll be in there to check on you to make sure you're in bed." Curtis said.

"Okay Dad!" Devon said getting up from his seat.

"Okay Daddy!" Nicole said following Devon into the bathroom.

"I better go feed Rayna and change her diaper." Christa said as she headed to the guest room. On her way however, she heard Jon talking to Lindsay.

"Here, let me help you with the dishes." Jon offered as he approached the sink.

Christa smiled to herself, happy to see her boyfriend having a good time. Just as she got into the guest room, Rayna began to cry and Christa instantly picked her up and breastfed her again. She walked out of the room as Devon and Nicole ran into the room and got into their beds. Lena walked to the door.

"Did you two brush your teeth?" Lena asked the kids.

"Yes Mom!" Both the kids responded.

"Okay, good night you two." Lena said before closing the door. She then looked around and turned to Christa. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" Christa asked.

"Lately… Devon has been wondering why you gave him up when he was born." Lena said.

Christa looked at her sister-in-law confused, "Why is that?"

"I don't know, it's just these past few days he keeps asking why Aunt Christa, his real mom, gave him up when he was a baby." Lena said. "Curtis and I would explain it to him, but I think since you are his real mom, maybe you should tell him. Maybe he's afraid."

Christa thought about it, "I'll talk to him when I finish feeding Rayna and I change her diaper."

"Okay. Thank you, Christa." Lena said before heading to her bedroom with Curtis.

Christa walked back into the kitchen where Jon was drying his hands on a towel while Marvin put the clean dishes up and Chris and Caylee headed to their rooms. She sat down in a chair, holding onto Rayna.

Jon turned and saw Christa, who he could see was in thought. "Are you all right?"

"Lena told me I should tell Devon why I gave him up." Christa said. "He's been wondering about it lately."

"You going to tell him?" Jon asked.

Christa nodded, "Yeah I will."

* * *

><p>When Rayna's twenty minute feeding time was over, Christa changed her diaper and put her to bed. At this time, everyone in the house was in their bedrooms. After Christa put Rayna to sleep, she moved over to Devon's bed and gently woke him up.<p>

"Devon… Devon…"

With a small groan, Devon opened his eyes, "What, Aunt Christa?"

"Your mom told me you've been wondering about me." Christa said.

Devon lowered his head, "Aunt Christa… Why did you give me up when I was a baby? Did you not love me?"

Christa sat down on the side of Devon's bed, "Devon, I didn't give you up because I didn't love you. I did love you, I loved you a lot and I still do."

"Then why did you give me up?" Devon asked looking at her.

Christa gave a small sigh, "I did it because I wasn't ready to take care of you when I had you. I was young and I wasn't experienced enough to be a mom."

"Were you doing bad things?" Devon asked.

"A few, yes." Christa admitted. "But the reason I did what I did with you was because I knew I wasn't ready and I knew that if I took care of you then, you wouldn't be the happy little boy you are now. I knew your mom and dad were going to take care of you and treat you better than I would." Tears began to form in Christa's eyes. "I wanted the best for you and I did it because I care for you, Devon. I love you."

Devon's eyes began to get watery as well, "So you did it because you love me?"

Christa nodded, "Yes, I didn't want you to grow up living a bad life. But no matter what, you'll always be my little boy."

Devon sat there in silence for a few seconds, then he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Christa, surprising her a bit. "And you will always be my real mommy no matter what."

Christa cried a little more as she hugged Devon. Unknown to the two however, Jon was standing in the doorway listening. He was close to tears himself.

The two released the hug after a few seconds. Devon then asked, "Is Rayna my little sister?"

"Yes, Rayna is your sister." Christa said.

"I've got a little sister!" Devon said happily.

Christa chuckled, "Okay, I think we're done with this talk. Time for bed, little guy." She tucked Devon in and kissed him on the forehead. "Night, buddy."

"Good night, Aunt Christa." Devon said.

Before Christa turned around, Jon ran back to Christa's room and quickly got into bed, pretending he was getting ready for bed. Christa came in seconds later and got in.

"How was the talk?" Jon asked.

Christa wiped a tear that was falling on her cheek, "It went good. I told Devon the reason I did what I did, and he understands."

"You did have a good reason to give him up, you still love him." Jon kissed Christa on the cheek. "You are one great girl, Christa."

"Thank you, Jon." Christa kissed him and turned off the lap. "Good night."

"Good night, Christa." Jon said as he turned over in bed. As he tried to go to sleep, thoughts began to go through his head. Thoughts about Christa.

* * *

><p>What do you think of this chapter? Jon's trick on Christa? The stuff with her family?<p>

Christmas Eve is the next chapter!


End file.
